User talk:Shadowsin/Archive 2
first post omg - Rawrawr 00:53, 14 November 2007 (CET) :Second Post OMG!--Shadowsin 00:55, 14 November 2007 (CET) ::ah I placed 3rd :( ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 00:56, 14 November 2007 (CET) :::Fourth! Lord Belar 00:56, 14 November 2007 (CET) ::::20th gets an e-cookie ;D--Shadowsin 00:57, 14 November 2007 (CET) :::::uhm...I'm 20th :D ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 00:58, 14 November 2007 (CET) Well, Shadowsin had the second post, but I had the second edit ;). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:59, 14 November 2007 (CET) You all fail ^^ — Skakid9090 00:59, 14 November 2007 (CET) :Mean cakes D:--Shadowsin 01:00, 14 November 2007 (CET) I FAIL MORE THAN U!!! Lord Belar 01:01, 14 November 2007 (CET) ::omfg I'm not gonna type the long text anymore...stop editing ffs xD ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 01:01, 14 November 2007 (CET) :::Copy paste from the yellow to save your typing, and edited my vote fyi--Shadowsin 01:02, 14 November 2007 (CET) :::Too late now! Lord Belar 01:02, 14 November 2007 (CET) ::::Too late for what? o.o'--Shadowsin 01:03, 14 November 2007 (CET) :::::>< like i said: Ah well, to ass to work with the yellow tide :P ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 01:04, 14 November 2007 (CET) ::::::... Lord Belar 01:04, 14 November 2007 (CET) ::::::: To ass? o.O--Shadowsin 01:05, 14 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::Well, yeah...sitting lazy behind me computer ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 01:06, 14 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::ahahah oh. xD--Shadowsin 01:07, 14 November 2007 (CET) do you mind re-reviewing my build? CsAtlantis, 04:09, 16 November 2007 (GMT) i have no idea what to put as a speed boost if i drop mysticism (i guess i could put aura of thorns, but it's not really reliable as a snare) CsAtlantis, 11:34, 16 November 2007 Hi hi !! Its your buddy :D And speaking of which, whatcha think of this little userbox just made for us xD --Shadow Sin 05:49, 17 November 2007 (CET) It are great :D i luff it ;D--Shadowsin 22:37, 18 November 2007 (CET) :omfg, so shadow sin and shadowsin are two persons o.o" - Y0_ich_halt 22:39, 18 November 2007 (CET) Damn right :D Im the orginal Shadow (Space) Sin. Shadowsin (No space) is my brotha :D--Shadow Sin 21:53, 19 November 2007 (CET) Build:A/any Beguiling Lotus You voted 2-1-1, with an incorrect explanation and coordination with the rating. "expose defense got a nerf, so there is alot less time on it, i dont see this working well as expose goes away fairly quickly. Critcal strikes is low, energy management is a problem, as Unreal said" First, of all, expose defenses still works properly, I believe it lasts 5 seconds. 5 seconds is plenty of time to finish or nearly finish the chain, and you have Beguiling Haze and Trampling Ox to interrupt any further blocking spells. So all of the expose defense reasoning is pretty wrong. Second, Critical strikes at 10 isnt all that low at all, and the energy difference would be extremely small, like an extra 1 energy if you got a critical hit. You also have lotus strike, which gives you 8 energy during the chain, while you have zealous daggers if need be your energy drops low. Expose Defenses is optional to use during the chain, so it's energy cost is not always added into the total energy used in the chain. Thirdly, the innovation score really does not make any sense, the build itself is pretty innovative, not too innovative, but it doesn't deserve a 1. Lastly, effectiveness. The build kills people successfully. Period.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 21:13, 16 November 2007 (CET) : I'll change mine when the other two ~1.7's change theres, i didnt even vote it low first, so before you go trying to "prove" something to me, prove it to unreal first. If they change theirs, i will change mine, End of story. oh and btw, a 1 second cast time with a 5 second duration and a 25 second recharge? No. Expose sucks ass now. and i would rather daze with skull shot. --Shadowsin 01:17, 17 November 2007 (CET) ::I'm not changing my vote. it costs 40 energy just to use your energy management, I don't care what Daggers you use that's just too much. Unreal Havoc 01:23, 17 November 2007 (CET) :::5 sec duration is long enough for a spike imo, dunno how long you are taking for a spike :P ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 01:32, 17 November 2007 (CET) :::;Well there is no IaS or Ims so what if they run? that and the fact that expose only retcharges once every 25 seconds o.o' --Shadowsin 01:34, 17 November 2007 (CET) :::::I agree on the no IAS but, he can spike every 20 sec anyway (look elite's recharge) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 01:45, 17 November 2007 (CET) :::::::ok, 2nd problem, w/o cripple combo is pointless, and energy heavy to boot. --Shadowsin 04:24, 17 November 2007 (CET) :The Build still sucks. Period. --Shadowsin 22:36, 18 November 2007 (CET) innovation they're using the wrong term. 'innovation' is supposed to be a rating on whether it's it's likely to become meta or it already is. - Y0_ich_halt 22:25, 16 November 2007 (CET) Though i do disagree with your original vote, that isn't why i'm here. Rather, i actually significantly changed the build, adding variants an optional slot and different usage for different areas. I'd like it if you could take a look at this. Thank you.Bob fregman 02:38, 19 November 2007 (CET) :I'm sorry it just doesnt work D:. --Shadowsin 06:17, 19 November 2007 (CET) Build name changes Pain in the ass huh? :D Unreal Havoc 02:15, 23 November 2007 (CET) :A hah XD yeah. why wont that one go down?--Shadowsin 02:17, 23 November 2007 (CET) ::Hasn't been deleted from a previous build move by the looks of it. Unreal Havoc 02:19, 23 November 2007 (CET) :::Ohh xD--Shadowsin 05:34, 23 November 2007 (CET) Build:A/W Assassin's Ox Promise Putting 0s across a build without really thinking is the true fail. The change is made for an increase of how many kills you can get. Gets SP Tramp Ox has a cool down therefore slowing the team or group down, this build fixes that and allows the same effectiveness. So if anything it improves kill capacity not fail. EoD Itzl 02:17, 24 November 2007 (CET) :Ah Hah. xD yeah, if you kill them. and its very conditional hexremoval fTw :D then your stuck waiting LONGER to spike--Shadowsin 03:04, 24 November 2007 (CET) ::Doesn't mean 0-0-0, since nobody in AB/PvE has hex removal. — Skakid9090 03:06, 24 November 2007 (CET) :::Rather use SP ;D and ahhahahahahahahahah @ you, i have hex removal i must be nobody.--Shadowsin 03:10, 24 November 2007 (CET) ::::Different elite, different build pages. The other build you refer to that has the same chain you find to be effective, yes? This build has that chain with a different elite, so it deserves it's own page and is still effective in your terms. Regardless, the build doesn't deserve 0-0-0, no matter how many excuses you try to come across that the build deserves straight zeroes because there might be a flaw or counter in it.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 03:14, 24 November 2007 (CET) ::::And there's a cover hex, so hex removal-what? Just because you happen to bring hex removal doesn't mean everyone does.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 03:15, 24 November 2007 (CET) ::::::It has the same use with different hexes and this one is a hella lot more iffy than that one. Makes it the SAME woo he uses a different alternative to SP with a crappier longer recharging Shadow prison. Its THE SAME get over it.--Shadowsin 03:18, 24 November 2007 (CET) :::::::Unless this is a guaranteed kill 100% of the time, his elite choice is worth nothing. it has already been determined that the elite is trash. ::::::::Fuck, grow a brain before you post here. It's not a GvG build. — Skakid9090 03:28, 24 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::Nah just a sucky copy of an SP sin. --Shadowsin 03:30, 24 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::The SP is countered even more by hex removal, because it only has 1 hex. Your comments and opinions are just plain stupid Shadowsin, you need to learn what you're saying before you say it and pretend like you do. — Skakid9090 03:32, 24 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::Ah hah, Sp only lasts 3 seconds ;D and it only takes one second to serve its purpose. so why bother with two hex's. Also there is no consequence for NOT killing the opponent on the SP sin. if you dont kill the opponent then your out an elite for 45 seconds and 30 seconds without a shadowstep and cripple. so >.>--Shadowsin 03:36, 24 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::And the SP sin can't do the chain right away again if you kill the target (which is likely to happen) — Skakid9090 03:37, 24 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::It can still complete the chain just less damage and no cripple.TBH i dont like either build. I'm also tired of seeing SP sin "Variations" --Shadowsin 03:40, 24 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::It's for Alliance Battles, dammit. Not GvG, nor HB, where hex removal is necessary. No sin wouldn't wait before SP recharges to execute another spike. What are you thinking. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 03:42, 24 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::::Without crippling you can't trample, so it's obvious by now you have no idea what you're talking about. — Skakid9090 03:43, 24 November 2007 (CET) :Same applies to the other build, which takes longer if you fail to kill.--Shadowsin 03:44, 24 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::::::Honestly, no1 cares if you like the build or not. It's great at what it's supposed to do. Fail less at voting plx.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 03:44, 24 November 2007 (CET) :Learn to move over plox and THE BUILD SUCKS. --Shadowsin 03:46, 24 November 2007 (CET) ::I'm not changing the rating. If it gets removed i wont reaply but this is worse than an sp sin. --Shadowsin 03:48, 24 November 2007 (CET) ::Provide some true facts please to back up your incorrect 0-0-0 with no reasoning except THE BUILD SUCKS, which is basically what you say about every build.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 03:48, 24 November 2007 (CET) ::::Aside from having all offensive skills relying on killing only one person at a time, slowly i might add, you are in a literal warzone with npc's and mobs alike, this build offers no defense or self heal or escape. woo hoo you managed to damage one person, you probably wont live long enough to get the chain off. --Shadowsin 09:57, 24 November 2007 (CET) :::well thats not exactly accurate. only builds that fail ._. --Shadowsin 03:54, 24 November 2007 (CET) :::::It's an assassin, of course it only kills one foe at a time. 72.150.108.135 16:41, 24 November 2007 (CET) ::::::Well in AB most assassins arent that great. That build offers no way to survive. :::::::Are...are you serious?-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 21:45, 24 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::Yes. You telepport in and fight one person, you kill them and then what? the rest of the people around you are kicking your ass, so there really is no point in getting the chain off again, because your probably dead.--Shadowsin 23:46, 24 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::lol @ shadowsin, do you know assassins are actually made for chains and having a cooldown after them? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 01:06, 25 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::lol @ hydralisk for coming into the conversation late. Yeah, i know that, we are arguing about a build that is predictable and uses two skills to start the chain again instantly after it is completed. I say it fails in comparison to the SP sin, they say I'm stupid, as usual. --Shadowsin 09:44, 25 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::Cmon guys, look at the build, it's chain does not instagib targets, and 1 simple selfheal ruines it, its just not viable anymore, the elite is.. well.. below decent, soon as you fail to kill a target you have a 30 sec cooldown, and for some reason almost everyone has some kind of stay alive skill, even if it would be healing breeze, you could stay alive long enough to let the duration go out. Instead take some imba dervish who can self cap, or an ele who just AoE a shrine and gets it down faster, and can AoE all the mobs. SP sins are predictable, but their chain is still strong and pressures by doing all this nasty spikes, but it just aint viable. And what shrines can this build solo cap?, warrior maybe?, even mesmer could prolly hurt this build by casting overload. Necro shrine would prolly slow down your chain wayyy to slow, and you would prolly degen to death or something simular, and ele shrine, forget about it. Besides, if you feel this is the complete wrong, tell tycn also, he has rated it even lower. Fishy Moo 10:26, 26 November 2007 (CET) Re: My vote and comment on the build's talk page. -- Armond Warblade 11:05, 26 November 2007 (CET) :*Does a dance*--Shadowsin 15:36, 26 November 2007 (CET) DAMN A-NET! FFS! 15 energy for a stance?! wtf! and another nerf to Shadowprison?! what the fuck ..... That is rediculous. its like they dont even want the skill to be used.-.-' --Shadowsin 22:46, 30 November 2007 (CET) :I wonder why. :O --71.229.204.25 22:49, 30 November 2007 (CET) ::Cuz people are dumb and over use things. --Shadowsin 22:50, 30 November 2007 (CET) :::'Cuz it was OP. Of course people are gonna use it. --71.229.204.25 22:53, 30 November 2007 (CET) ::::Cant they nerf something else besides DP ~.~ its not the only thing that contributes to its OP ness. --Shadowsin 22:53, 30 November 2007 (CET) ::: I have a solution. nerf dancing daggers, its not like it has much use outside of this ~.~ or maybe SoTs or ANYTHING ELSE!--Shadowsin 23:01, 30 November 2007 (CET) ::::OR MAYBE THEY WANT TO MAKE THE OVERPOWERED SKILL GO AWAY AND MAKE THE REST OF THE DEADLY ARTS LINE USEABLE. -- Armond Warblade 07:59, 1 December 2007 (CET) :::::Capslock check?! First they already nerfed it, it is simular to alot of skills that make things recharge 33% faster. I could understand if they nerfed it to be an elite. but how does nerfing it make the rest of the deadly arts line useable? Other builds use other deadly arts skills. and if im not mistaken they nerfed the two best ones... twice...--Shadowsin 09:17, 1 December 2007 (CET) ::::::On deadly paradox.. its really.. solve the skill wich is behind it all, or just nerf every skill in deadly art, choose yourself, assacasters was lame, 33% was barely a nerf to care about. Shadow prison was... bit... meh, whatever i fellt like. But where is the nerf to augry, its cost and recharge is wayyyy to lame for such a powerfull spike capability spell. Fishy Moo 11:12, 1 December 2007 (CET) :::::::No one said they were doing it well (I personally am still waiting for Izzy to wake the fuck up and make Ancestor's Rage ten energy). I can still assassacaster my way through AB. DP needs to be removed from the game (as do assassins and rits, but that's a different story). -- Armond Warblade 16:00, 1 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::but sins and rits are cool =o ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 00:05, 2 December 2007 (CET) :::::::::You forgot paragons, dervishes and hexes. And nightfall skills. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 00:42, 2 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::::And monks. Healing and protecting is so overpowered. 70.149.158.194 03:30, 2 December 2007 (CET) :::::::::::No, they're not. Hexes, paragons, rits, and dervishes are overpowered. Sins are bad for the style. NF introduced the power creep. -- Armond Warblade 05:43, 2 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::Assasins and dervish's arent over powered. MESMERS, now that is overpowered crap. --Shadowsin 08:49, 2 December 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::I meant in PvP. -- Armond Warblade 09:09, 2 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::::I wish there were Campaign Only Arena's like a arena for prophecies characters/skills only to bring back some old school PvP ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:37, 2 December 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::::Mesmers can be dealt with, and is the most fragile profession in the game. Assa is just lame overall, instagibbing people. Deadly paradox i still useable but it will still be user, rather make it elite status tbh. Rits are... no idea what to do with that profession, they are powerfull, but i like the idea of weapon spells. Dervs.... imba shit, but then again i guess you need more mellee professions then a warrior... worst of all paragorn... sigh, just remove plx, clearly to imba and needs to be nurfed ridiculy much to just be viable. Fishy Moo 15:22, 2 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::::::If you want a wholy skill based game, go play Dodgeball. Something is always going to be imba in some situation in a game as diverse as gw. 70.157.62.167 21:59, 2 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::::In every game there is going to be a powerful class, but that class will always be outpowered by another and the class that outpowered that will be out powered by another and so on... it just depends on how many people are playing the class that outpowers the meta, which in turn makes that meta. but in anycase, thats called balance. Assacasters are screwed by mesmers. which are screwed by melee which are screwd by nercro's which are screwed by ele's it just depends on the build and the situation. --Shadowsin 03:42, 3 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::::::So true, instead of crying about a build being overpowered, bring a counter for it, jeez. All these elitists on this site and not one of them has the common sense to use a counter instead of crying about it? (If you do then why cry about it if you are sogood and can counter them easily?) Someone uses a good build to kill you and you call for nerfs rather than figure out how to prevent it from happening again? Outstanding. It's not Assassins that are unbalanced, it's the crap players playing against them in my opinion. Unreal Havoc 22:46, 3 December 2007 (CET) prof=D/any name="General Utility Ranger" Myst=10+1+1 EarthPrayer=9+1 Scyth=11+1 of MelandruStabilityOptionalOptionalOptionalOptionalOptionalSignet/build :All Assacasters Ownt with 2 skills ZOMG.!--Shadowsin 23:59, 3 December 2007 (CET) The Drama Llama Anyone else feel sometimes this site gets a little too dramatic xD? After all it IS just a game, and this is just a site full of peoples opinions. THE DRAMA LLAMA Is Not IMPRESSED!--Shadowsin 04:41, 3 December 2007 (CET) :Actually, the Drama Llama got permablocked. --71.229.204.25 04:43, 3 December 2007 (CET) ::For real XD? --Shadowsin 04:47, 3 December 2007 (CET) ::: --71.229.204.25 04:48, 3 December 2007 (CET) ::ah hah xD--Shadowsin 04:51, 3 December 2007 (CET) Sin Sig Spike Will it die!? For real....--Shadowsin 05:58, 3 December 2007 (CET) :Alright. All the new SoTs Spiker builds are now moot. They all will fail and they all are too slow..... there is no amount of "Fixing" That will bring them back. They are no longer effective. --Shadowsin 06:19, 3 December 2007 (CET) ::hurrah —''' Skakid9090' 07:21, 3 December 2007 (CET) :::I know right? --Shadowsin 08:47, 3 December 2007 (CET) You have been asked to provide backing for your reasoning on the talk page. And it would help if you tried to act slightly less biased. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] ([[User talk:Tycn|''talk]]* ) 07:26, 3 December 2007 (CET) PvXwiki:Requests_for_Build_Master_Status/Ensign Yes, yes you should. D:< srsly, though, I'm just going to copy/paste what Armond posted on Cedave's page. :FYI, he's a member of Idiot Savants iQ, who took second in the factions world championship (THEY WOULDA WON IF THEY HADN'T BEEN STUPID WITH SMITEWAY, but then I wasn't sitting there with the crowd pressuring me for a great match and facing off against the best Korean team in the world), and an adviser to Isaiah Cartwright, who balances the skills. (Izzy usually seems to ignore him, though :/.) He knows more about the game and how it works than anyone else in the world, and has a tendency to only post things that make perfect sense and are backed up with both logical and mathematical conclusions. In all likelihood he'll be alpha-testing the balance in GW2, if he's not already. He's also got a real talent for explaining complicated situations very precisely, and he's probably the best player in the best guild in the game, in case you missed that earlier. --71.229.204.25 09:02, 3 December 2007 (CET) :: Oki Then :P --Shadowsin 09:07, 3 December 2007 (CET) Build:N/E Blood Nuker Your disscussion on my build is unfounded and unjust... you diddnt even use it before you rated it, you are a fraud my friend and you apparently dont know anything of this build soince it works very well if tyou follow my INSTRUCTIONS that you failed to follow, or else you would not have run into an energy issue. Because of this and your lack of knowlege on the class i will be moving to have your vote removed from this article. If you did read you would have known that peoplelare hearldeing this build as "epic" and "1337" while you have contributed nothing and or easily swayed by a biased opinon before you have even tested the build for yourself..... --Lillith Abbadon (It was unsigned) :1.PvX:Sign 2.They are being sarcastic 3. yes you will have energy problems. --Shadowsin 09:23, 3 December 2007 (CET) ::Oh btw i would have never even read this, for future reference, if you are going to chew me out about something, at least put it at the bottom, which is where i normally look for new junk. Thanks. --Shadowsin 09:24, 3 December 2007 (CET) :link2build pls --71.229.204.25 09:25, 3 December 2007 (CET) ::Too lazy and its not my complaint. --Shadowsin 09:26, 3 December 2007 (CET) :::Not you, her. --71.229.204.25 09:27, 3 December 2007 (CET) Build:N/E Blood Nuker cuz she probably wont. --Shadowsin 09:30, 3 December 2007 (CET) Yeah, that's pretty bad. Life Transfer sucks, Hexer's Vigor sucks, and I can't think of a reason anyone should this over an ele primary and quite a few reasons they shouldn't. --71.229.204.25 09:35, 3 December 2007 (CET) :Personally if your going to take a necro into AB i'd take an MM. Really I dont see why this was even posted. o.o' one of the ratings is a sock too xD.--Shadowsin 09:36, 3 December 2007 (CET) :: Think her little rant would go well on grinsh's "epic" quotes page xD?--Shadowsin 09:38, 3 December 2007 (CET) :::It was a little iffy until the last line. Throw it up there. :D --71.229.204.25 10:00, 3 December 2007 (CET) ::Done XD. Her rating got removed and mine stayed ah hah xD i hope she reads this :P. --Shadowsin 18:10, 3 December 2007 (CET) :Does the above build qualify as 'leet' xD--Shadowsin 22:17, 3 December 2007 (CET) ::It's... not hideous, I've seen much worse no matter how much putting Hexer's Vigor on a nuker confounds me, so I'd say leave it off so we don't degrade the "quality" of the list. :) --71.229.204.25 22:28, 3 December 2007 (CET) :::This is true, this build doesnt make me cry blood like some of the other builds on that list .... especially that E/Me thing with like >5 on every attrib. --Shadowsin 22:31, 3 December 2007 (CET) ::::Yeah, that build was kind of depressing. --71.229.204.25 22:32, 3 December 2007 (CET) :::WOO IT WAS WELL'D, Thank God~--Shadowsin 02:37, 4 December 2007 (CET) Build:P/N Para battery Huh? Tell me you're not serious and you're not actually expecting me to explain where the burning comes from... Please reconsider your vote/comment. —Fabes' 16:11, 4 December 2007 (CET) ''This build assumes there is an SF nuker on the team.--image:ViYsig3.png (''talk''/ ) 16:21, 4 December 2007 (CET) so sorry, but if its designed for the deep theres gonna be some fucking burning. remove vote or gain brain, imotbh. 16:24, 4 December 2007 (CET) :So I dont have to remove the vote if i gain a brain :3? Changed vote, but i dont see how this is going to help you over all xD. --Shadowsin 16:55, 4 December 2007 (CET) ::\o/ huzzah my build is still acceptable! —Fabes' 17:22, 4 December 2007 (CET) Build:Silver Tank Could you please categorize it into RA/Ta and AB, and have a look if you have time/ --Derial 17:57, 4 December 2007 (CET) :It looks fine, but the other one is better, how come your asking me?--Shadowsin 01:15, 5 December 2007 (CET) CAPS much? You sound like you need your coffee ''real bad. - Krowman 21:56, 4 December 2007 (CET) :CAPS LOCK IS CRUISE CONTROL FOR COOL! --97.100.141.74 22:03, 4 December 2007 (CET) ::I do. o.o'--Shadowsin 01:13, 5 December 2007 (CET)